


Petit Battement

by philippcarlyle



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Challenge: TGS Bingo, Dancing and Singing, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, TGSBingo, and we're learning many new words, as per usual this will be cute, ballet teacher!Phil, i do not know where i am going, just gonna tackle prompt after prompt and see where it takes me, show host and talent agent!Phineas, someone will have a pet at one point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippcarlyle/pseuds/philippcarlyle
Summary: Phillip is a ballet dancer and teacher. P. T. hosts a late night show and happens to be the father of one of Phillip's students.
Relationships: P. T. Barnum/Phillip Carlyle
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27
Collections: TGS Bingo





	Petit Battement

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!  
> This is the first prompt for the TGS Bingo. #wrong foot  
> It's a modern and different setting again. We're back to writing fic and writing AU's.
> 
> Have fun and please consider leaving a comment :D

“Why won’t dad pick me up?”

“Oh, you know, he’s got a lot of work to do, sweetie.” Charity smiles at her daughter but it doesn’t reach her eyes. Caroline simply nods, careful not make her mother even sadder. 

Charity Hallett didn’t hold grudges and she could never despise her former husband. She knew he got wrapped up in his business, making many people's lives better as a talent agent and part-time show host. 

Was it problematic that he improved so many artists' lives yet never managed to pick up his eldest daughter from her ballet class? Charity shakes her head.

“Come along, Caroline.” They pick up Helen from her swim club and get milkshakes on their way home. 

_3 weeks later_

  
  


The soft tapping of ballet shoes on the floor. Someone’s tutu rustles. A gentle voice gives advice and instruction.

“Arms in fifth position now. Not so straight, yes, just like Mary. A few pas de bourreé, like we did a minute ago. Now, everybody onto their relevés! Strong legs, heads held high. Perfect, everyone!” Phillip claps and the children come back into the first position of their feet, relaxed and smiling.

The group of girls and boys start talking as Phillip turns down the music. He takes a wide legged stance in front of the mirrors and demonstrates the stretches to conclude their class. Swiftly, the students join in.

It is exactly 4pm when the children take off their ballet shoes and put on their sweatshirts and jackets in time for the first few parents entering the room. Phillip smiles and bids goodbye to every child individually. Half the children have already left when Caroline tentatively steps up to him.

“Mr. Phillip?” She folds her arms in front of her chest, looking towards the door and not meeting his eyes. “My mum is late.”

Phillip offers her a warm smile. “I’m sure she’ll be here in a minute, the roads are very busy today. Why don’t you wait with Jamie and Lauren?” Caroline casts a glance over to the other two children who grin at her in unison. She skips over, matching their grins.

Phillip watches the three kids on a bench, carrying on with a conversation they had started earlier during one of their breaks. Jamie’s older brother comes and picks him up soon after, leaving Lauren and Caroline as the last two waiting for their rides home. 

Instead of packing up his music, Phillip lets some happy piano music continue to play as he sorts through his clothes, deciding he definitely needed to wash one of his shirts and definitely didn’t need to pack five granola bars for every class.

The studio door opens and a stranger looks into the room. Phillip’s first instinct is to look to the girls and see if they recognize the man. By the way Caroline’s whole face lights up, it’s a yes. Still, Phillip walks up to the newcomer to check everything is alright.

“Hello, can I help you?” 

The man looks vaguely familiar. 

“Yes, absolutely! I’m here to pick up my little girl, I am Caroline’s father.” By the way this man says it, Phillip feels like he should be impressed. He is not. 

“Alright. Do you have a written confirmation from her mum, or something similar, to prove that you’re able to collect her? I can’t just send her home with a nameless stranger.” 

Lauren and Caroline, who had gotten up to eavesdrop on the two adults, share a look. Caroline snorts.

“A nameless stranger? Dear boy, I am not a nameless stranger, I’m quite the opposite. I am sure I have Charity’s message right here, give me a second,” he says, scrolling through his phone. “Caroline, you can pick up your things already.” 

“Don’t call me ‘boy’. And you are a stranger to me and my class, so there’s that,” Phillip mumbles, trying hard not to roll his eyes in front of his students. The man makes a victorious sound and shows Phillip a text message from Charity Hallett that is - well... Phillip would not call it a congenial confirmation, but it served its purpose. “Okay, that’s fine.” 

“Bye Mr. Phillip, see you next week!” Caroline skips towards them after picking up her backpack. “Goodbye Caroline, have a nice weekend,” he replies, and gives her a high five when she raises her hand expectantly.

“Bye bye, Mr. Phillip,” her father smirks and leaves with his daughter. 

“It’s Mr. Carlyle to you, Mr. handso-meless stranger!” Phillip claps his mouth shut and stares. The tall handsome stranger does not come back, but Phillip can hear him laughing on his way out the building. He buries his face in his hands. “Handsome.. I meant to say nameless.”

“It’s okay, Mr. Phillip My mum says he has that charm.” Phillip looks up to see Lauren finish tying her street shoes; she was always the one to get picked up last.

“How does your mother know him?” He finally stops the music and collects all his personal things from the back of the room. As per usual, he walks with Lauren up to the front door to wait for her aunt to arrive.

“Hah, she doesn’t know-know him. He’s famous, you know? I’m not allowed to watch the show but sometimes on the weekend we do. He’s Barnum, from Barnum’s After Hours Shabernock.” Lauren tightens her long ponytail and starts to wave at an oncoming minivan. “Anyways, that’s auntie, see you, Mr. Phillip!”

Phillip barely manages to wave her goodbye before the minivan is gone with at least four kids inside of it singing songs from Frozen 2. Phillip still stands in the doorway, bag hanging off one shoulder. Did he really yell an insult-compliment at _the_ P. T. Barnum? The actual host of Barnum’s After Hours Schabernack?

Also, he’s pretty sure that it’s pronounced Shabber-neck. 

He really must be working too hard if he hadn’t recognised the pop-culture icon that had waltzed into his studio. Especially after falling asleep just last night to the soothing voice of said tall, handsome, nameless stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> Opiníons? Còmmente? 👀


End file.
